My Life
by Uchiha genius
Summary: Ichigo runs into some strange people and he has to find someone by the name of Yojiro before it's too late it's better than it sounds.OCxOC cross anime bleachXNaruto and something else I think
1. Chapter 1

The Sun was setting and Ichigo was walking home from school.He had his back pack thrown over his shoulder as he stared into nothingness into the sky.A lot was on his mind right about now, the fight with Aizen kept replaying over and over in his mind.He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he was already home.When he reached the door he went to open it when it was swung open by the one and only Rukia Kuchiki. "Konnichi wa Ichigo!" She had a smile on his face but his was dropped into a frown. "Whats wrong Ichigo?" He moved her aside and walked into the house. He ignored her question and slipped his shoes off and walked up stairs.She caught him right when he was about to go into his room.She grabbed onto his arm and looked up at him. "Ichigo whats wrong?" he looked down at her with a blank expression and sighed. "Nothing Rukia I just need some time alone." With that he kissed her forehead and removed her from his arm and walked into his room locking it.He threw his bag on the floor and fell right onto his bed. he stared up at the ceiling just thinking, Rukia and him where going out for sometime now and he thought he would be happy right now but right now he had a bad feeling.A reiatsu popped up in the city and it felt oddly starnge, it was about as high as his right now.It also felt like a vizard's reiatsu but he wasn't just quite sure who's it was. He jumped off of his bed and took out a candy dispencer and and popped a soul replacement pill in his mouth and was now in his soul reaper form.He jumped out his window with his Zanpakto in his hand.He followed the reiatsu which led him to the river.He saw a boy around the age of 17 or so, he was throwing rocks into the river and then he stopped and turned and looked at Ichigo. "Who are you and what do you want?" The boy said as his two toned hair swayed in the wind.The front half was dirty blond and the back half was black.He had glasses on and his hands where in his pockets, his red eyes seemed to pierce right through Ichigo as he stood there firmly. "I would like to ask you the same question.I have never felf a reiatsu like yours. What are you some type of new Arrancar or something?" This made the boy laugh slightly. "Arrancar? Are you serious? My powers rank beyond that of Aizens and including yours Shinigami" Ichigo got into a battle position and pointed his Zanpakto at the boy. "i'll ask once more. Who are." The boy smirked "Yojiro Gotetsu at your service. I didn't come here to fight you I'm on a quest to find some one." Ichigo got ready to attack as yojiro went into his pocket and pulled out a photo of a female. She was ver beautiful, red hair the perfect teeth perfect body and everything. "So have you sen her?" Ichigo got out of the attack position "Im sorry but no I haven't" The sky darkened as a blue portal opened up 20 feet away from them. Zaraki,Byakuya, and Renji came out and Rukia came out of no where and landed next to Ichigo. Byakuya stepped forth wearing his captain's uniform. "Kurosaki that man over there needs to come with us for questioning" Yojiro made fist and was ready to fight at all cost he was going to find her if it meant killing all of these Shinigami here. "What for? It's not like he's causing havock all over the city" Byakuya drew his unreleased Zanpakto "His energy or species is not from this world or hueco Mundo he's dangerous so we are taking him back to soul society." Yojiro fist erupted in black flames. "You're not putting your hands on me." In less than 4 milli seconds he was behind yojiro about to grab his shoulder but Yojiro grabbed his wrist.Byakya pulled away as his wrist bleed from being burnt from the black flames.Byakuya jumped back as Zaraki stepped forward."Lets have a little fun" Yojiro smirked as he put his hands to his chest and a blinding light was erupted and a glowing crimson red sphere was in his hands."...Burning Lance!!"Yojiro would push his hands together with his hands and the sphere would break into pieces but as they fell the turned into black flames.A lance started to form, When it was formed the staff its self was black and the blades where black with gold trimming and a black flame aura around it, and Yojiro grabbed it and smirked. "I'm not an easy opponent just to tell ya." He grinned as Zaraki took off his eye patch and his reiatsu increased 10 fold. Yellow reiatsu emitted from his body pushing everyone back and destroying the ground beneath them.Zaraki rushed at Yojiro and swung his Zanpakto full force.Yojiro put his lance up to block but as the Zanpakto pushed him back he jumped back guiding Zaraki's Zanpakto in his direction.Yojiro tossed Zarakis ZAnpakto up into the sky and swiftly attacked his exposed chest.Blood sprayed as everything went black for Kenpachi as he dropped to the ground on his knees, Yojiro did a back flipped as an unreleased form of Zambimaru took a swipe at him.He didn't have time for this and he knew it.He turned his back and started to run.He jumped into the sky and disappeared into black flames. Rukia ran over to Zaraki and began healing his chest.Byakuya cursed under his breath as he opened the gate to soul society as Renji put Zaraki on his back _  
_and followed Byakuya though the gate. Rukia went over to Ichigo and glared at him. "You Idiot why didn't you help them!!_" _He gave her a cold stare. "Cause I know what it feels like to be in his position" He shunpoed his way home cause he was too sleepy to walk.When he got home there was an unexpected guess sitting at his desk.He landed on his window seal as he looked around there was more than one person. "Who are you people?" The young man walked over to Ichigo and looked him up and down. "My Name would be Ryukotsu Kihaku and what might be yours Shinigami?" "Ichigo Kurosaki" The young woman that was sitting down smiled "Trinity Gotetsu" At that moment the last name and the picture Yojiro had showed him popped in his mind "You wouldn't be related to Yojiro Gotetsu would you?" Trinity's heart started to beat rapidly. "Yes I'm his wife where is he! How do you know him?" "I just met him but he was fighting some captains from soul society...another question why are you guys in my house?!" Ryukotsu cleared his throat. "Well you have the highest energy source here on this planet and even when you left it was still traces of your energy here. But on to more important matters, do you know where he might be?"

--

Yojiro was running non stop through a forest cause someone he knew really close to him lived out here.He stopped running when he reached an old cabin.He walked up to the front door and knocked on it.He waited a few minutes when someone peaked out the window and he heard the locks unlock. A young woman opened the door wearing tight fitted jeans and a black tank top. "Hey Kayla is Amano here?" She was in shock she wasn't expecting to see him here since he was missing for like...ever. "um um yea come right in he's feeding Zaisuke right now." He walked into the living room to see a little girl that was walking with a building block in her hand. "Hey Amaya! long time no see huh?" She smiled and giggled and Yojiro continued towards the baby's room. "Amano..." There was a long awkward silence between the two. "Where the hell have you been everyones out looking for you. Trinity,Ryukotsu,Ozuma,Lilith the entire D.K.A everyone."  
"Well I was sorta where no one could find me...have you ever been to Oblivion?" "Where the hell is that?" "Thats where you go when you cease to exsist.Right now im not suppose to be here."

tbc...

Please R&R


	2. Ch2: Ozuma!

Ozuma woke up in a a cold sweat. Ever since he had left his family in search for Yojiro he had been having these weird dreams lately. but truthfully he didn't think they where dreams at all.He looked over at the picture next to him, it was a picture of his wife and kids.He smiled at that thought he really missed them but he couldn't go back if he did there would be damage done that couldn't be fixed.

Ozuma got up and sat up in bed.He was wearing a white beater and boxers with his dog tag hanging around his neck.He looked out the only small window in the little hut he was in and sighed, another day will go by lives will be taken and no progress will be made.He put on his black baggy sweat pants and changed his white beater to a black one and put his ragged cloak on that droped right at his ankles.He grabbed his katana in his left hand and walked right out the door.

Where he was going he did not know he was just going where ever the wind took him.He had no leading clues to where Yojiro was, he took the picture of Lilith out of his cloak pocket and looked at it.He wanted to scream out in anger because he left behind something oh so precious but he had to. This scientist had something up his sleevend Yojiro was the key to his success. He jumped up into a tree and headed to the nearest village, he put away the picture of Lilith and took out his map. Konoha? He had never heard of that village before, it seemed like he was going in the right direction. "I guess I better be prepared for anything" He knew nothing about this village so he was not sure what to expect.

Leaves cunched underneath feet and Ozuma withdrew quickly hiding against a tree. A boy what looked around the age of 15-16 was walking with another silvered haired man and an annoying colored pink hair. They had stopped when he seen a grey snake above his head, he noticed something different about the snake as it went in to attack him.he moved out the way and jumped to another tree branch, the snake exploded on impact with the tree branch and he looed back down at the three and they all disappeared into smoke. "Shadow clones huh?" He closed his eyes and heared the wrod 'Rasengan' behind him.The entire tree bark began to crack and he quickly moved to the side to see the blond haired boy with a blue sphere in his hand . "Damn that was close." his ear twitched as he heard birds chirping behind him. "What the hell is that annoying noise?" There was the silver haired standing there charging up his lightning blade "Ozuma Todoshi you are rumored to be helping the akatsuki and is a A rank criminal" ozuma backed up and hit a tree, there wasn't a tree behind him before.The tree brances started to wrap around him and he couldn't move. "Now Kakashi Sensei!!" The stupid pinky had yelled into his ear. Their strategy was good but it wasn't going to hold him.

Ozuma made his muscles tense and he broke out of the genjutsu and closed and reopened his eyes. "Rin'nigan!!" He saw what was coming behind him and kicked the blond in his face and took the katana in his left hand and sliced down the birds coming his way.He couldn't find the 4th member though.He had caught kakashi runing at him and easily moved to the side a little and kneed him in the stomach. Kakashi doubled over in pain and Ozuma looked up and nodded he de activated his kekkegenkai and smirked he had caught a glimpse of the so called kakashi's headband and it matched the same as the one on the map he guess Konoha was close. he did some hand seals to disguise himself as a tourist and snuck over the fence/gate where no one can see him.He was now walking around and something caught his eye, a little boy was running around playing with another little boy most likely his friend. His heart pounded against his chest feeling like it was about to come out his chest.The ball rolled his way and the white haired little boy walked over to him. "Can I have my ball back sir?" Something in the little boy's clicked when they contacted he thought the little boy figured out who he was when he heard a voice. "Daisuke!! What I'd tell you about talking to strangers.He had to run but his feet where stuck to the ground.Thats when he felt eyes beeming on him from a far distance and Shinobi jump down surrounding the playground. The lady hugged her son protecting him from anything that would try and harm him.The only thing that slipped out of his mouth before activating his Rin'nigan was..."Sorry lilith" her eyes widened "Ozu..ma?"The shinobi was about to attack when the hokage her self came to the front of the wave. "Ozuma Todoshi father or 3 and husband.you might want to surrender or you can be executed right here on the spot."

Ozuma smirked when he smirked and he pointed into the tree there was another him and on the monkey bars and on the gate entrance."I'm everywhere you can't get rid of me."All of them disappeared and reappered back into the forest.He did a set of hand signs tht he stole from Orochimaru. A blue swirlly portal opened up and he gulped and ran right into it. Naruto, Kakashi,Sakura,Neji,lee,and Sai where right behind him and they all jumped in with him.


End file.
